Betrayal
by WolfbrotherTitan
Summary: A foolish mistake has drastic consequences and painful decisions will follow, but out of pain and darkness can come joy and light.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter Series, and I am not JKR; however, this story will follow her time honored tradition of screwing with Harry's life, though hopefully with a better reward at the end than to marry Ginny.

XXXXX

Chapter 1

After the debacle at the Department of Mysteries Harry Potter was understandably quite upset and, as was his way, he spent considerable time blaming himself for all that had gone wrong. The list of his mistakes played over and over in his head, _Sirius dead_, _Hermione and Ron almost died, Ginny with a shattered ankle, Neville's broken nose and his father's wand, and Luna hurt as well._ Harry would gladly have taken all of their pains on himself if he could have, and he would do anything to have his godfather back, but Sir Nicholas had convinced him that Sirius would have moved on, and that had helped, though not so much at the time. It was Luna who pulled him out of his funk, and as soon as he'd gotten back to Privet Drive he'd sent a long letter off to her about what her friendship meant to him.

He'd also sent off letters to the others that had gone with him that night, but he hadn't heard from his two best friends yet, or Ginny for that matter, and he was a little worried. He consoled himself with the fact that while Ron hadn't always stuck by him Hermione had, and he didn't think Ginny would hold her injuries against him, though he knew she had a temper. Still, everything had seemed alright when school had let out, and…he just wasn't sure, which is why when he saw a small owl at his window he leapt to let Ron's little owl Pig in.

He hardly seemed to notice that Pig wasn't acting like a hyper-active child on a sugar rush, and he only found it mildly surprising that Pig raced back out the window as soon as the short letter was removed from his leg. After reading the letter Harry slumped onto his lumpy mattress in shock, and once again failed to notice something as two quick flashes of magic shot out of him. It would be several hours and two thick letters from Gringots Wizarding Bank later before the shock would were off enough for Harry to move from his slumped position, only to find the two letters, read them and be shocked senseless yet again.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated at the dinner table with Fred and George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, and Hermione enjoying a lovely meal, though Molly did wonder at the looks on the faces of her youngest two children and Hermione. The looks were most obvious when she or Arthur mentioned Harry, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why their faces would take on such a look. She almost thought they hated Harry, but without him none of them would have survived the Department of Mysteries, _surely they must understand that,_ she thought. She finally decided that she had had enough and was simply going to ask what was wrong when suddenly two deep, blood red beams of magic struck Ginny and Hermione and they vanished.

After the confusion and uproar was settled and Bill made a quick check of the wards to confirm that no one was about who could have done such a thing the family quickly went to check the Family clock only to find Ginny's small portrait hovering between lost and prison. About an hour after the disappearance a large black owl appeared and, recognizing one of the owl breeds most commonly used by Gringots, Bill quickly took the letter from the birds' leg and read it.

_To the Weasley Clan Head Arthur Septimus Weasley:_

_We at Gringots Wizarding Bank regret to inform you that as of approximately 5:32pm, on this, the 23__rd__ day of June, your daughter, Ginerva Molly Weasley, has violated the terms of a life debt to one Harry James Potter, and thus her life and freedom are surrendered to one Harry James Potter. From this moment on, unless other arrangements can be made, you should consider your daughters' life forfeit and, at your earliest convenience should transfer all of her belongings into the hands of her new owner, Harry James Potter._

_Also enclosed with this letter is a brief description of the penalties of violation of a Magical Life Debt for your perusal and a description of the events that led to the formation of a Magical Life Debt in case you are unaware._

_From Gringots Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London Branch_

_Head Goblin in Charge of the Management of the Potter Investments_

_Bareblade_

XXXXX

Meanwhile a very distraught Daniel and Emma Granger, who received a similar letter moments before, and who immediately got in their car and got to the Leaky Cauldron in record time for muggles, quickly passed through the pub and into Diagon ally with the assistance of the proprietor, Tom the barman. They thanked their lucky stars that they had been provided with access to the magical world, or as they well knew, they wouldn't even have been able to find the Leaky Cauldron, and they thanked Tom for letting them through before running towards the large white marble building that was Gringots.

Upon entering the bank a goblin came up to them and said, "Daniel and Emma Granger?" At their frantic nods the goblin said, "My name is Griphook, recently promoted to assistant to the goblin Bareblade, whose name should be familiar to you. I compliment you on your quick arrival, now, please follow me," and with that Griphook quickly led the Grangers to a waiting room and explained that, "Master Bareblade will see you shortly," then Griphook left.

A few minutes, and several times rereading the letter, later and a slightly larger goblin entered the office and sat down behind the desk. Before the Grangers could speak the goblin said, "I apologize for the delay, but we are still awaiting the reply of the young Lord Potter, and until he responds to our letter there is little we can do but to assure you that your daughter has been made as comfortable as possible under the circumstances. My name is Bareblade and, while we wait, I'm here to answer any questions you may have about this situation."

The goblin looked calm and collected, and it was clear he was trying to be sympathetic. The Grangers realized all of this and they had had a little time to collect themselves on the way to the Wizarding Bank so as calmly as he could, Dan Granger asked, "How could this have happened?"

Bareblade smiled slightly, being careful not to expose his pointed teeth, as for some reason that unnerved some humans', and he recognized the panic in the eyes of the two people before him, and had no wish to increase it. Finally he said, "As the letter should have indicated, your daughters' life has been forfeited to Harry James Potter for violating an unfulfilled Magical Life Debt. In this case, the Debt was formed when your daughter first entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and on the 31st of October, 1991, when a fully grown mountain troll entered the school and Mr. Potter saved her life. Such a debt can remain unacknowledged and unpaid, but if violated can have drastic penalties, such as your daughter has recently found out."

The smile at the end of Bareblade's short speech was not as friendly as the one at the beginning, but the Granger's soldiered on and Dan asked, "But how could this have happened? For years Hermione has written home about Harry…he's her first friend, so how could this have happened?!" Dan Granger's voice rose at the end, he didn't understand it. From everything his daughter had always written he'd always assumed that Hermione thought of the boy as either the brother she never had, or as a boy she had a long time crush on! It just didn't make sense, and now his little girl was basically a legal slave to her first real friend?

XXXXX

As Bareblade was explaining the situation to the Grangers the Weasley's were slowly collecting themselves. Naturally, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley intended to go straight to Gringots, but Bill managed to stop them long enough to figure out the whole situation. Luckily, Ron looked so guilty that they knew right were to direct their attention to, and after he had a chance to personally read the letter he turned a sickly shade of green. It was eventually dragged out of him that he, Ginny, and Hermione had sent off a letter to Harry that they all had signed, and in that letter they had basically said that they wanted nothing more to do with him and that they blamed him for almost getting the lot of them killed in the Department of Mysteries.

Unsurprisingly this led to a long series of loud arguments and, when it came out that Ron had talked the other two into sending the letter, very nearly had Ron banished from the family. Ron was sent up to his room where he sulked quietly while downstairs discussions were under way as to what could be done.

Fred and George were both for going to Harry and asking his forgiveness, they had all but given up their sister to her fate, but they were sure Harry would be good to her so it wouldn't be all that bad. Besides, they had long since adjusted themselves to the idea that Harry was the only one in the world good enough for their little sister, and while they might not currently think much of that sister, they still thought that Harry would forgive her and that they might still end up together.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were of a similar opinion as the twins in that they saw that Harry had been wronged and that he deserved better from those he considered friends. They both found their loyalties somewhat mixed in this, as they had come to think of Harry as a black haired son among all the red, and now they were wondering what they really thought of their two youngest. Ultimately though their disappointment and anger fell directly upon Ron, and it was around this point that serious consideration was made in the plans of kicking the git out of the family. Luckily for Ron, Mr. Weasley knew you should never make hasty decisions while angry and so sent Ron up to bed. Ron almost said something about dessert, or at the least, about staying until the problem was resolved, but one look at his parents faces and he was up those stairs like he had an _incendio_ spell after him.

Bill managed to calm his parents and convinced everyone that going to Harry now would be a bad thing, as it might be surmised that they had done something to him if later he suddenly released Ginny. Instead, he pointed out the passage from the short note that said there were other ways of resolving this situation, and he assured his family that, if they would let him, he knew of at least one such way. His parents trusted their eldest's judgment and, holding their wands upright in their wand hands, swore to allow their son and primary heir to mediate on their behalf, the release of their daughter, Ginerva Molly Weasley, from the indentured servitude she had fallen into.

Neither had a clue what he would do to actually take care of this mess, but all in the household trusted that he was capable of dealing with the situation. After all, who better to deal with the goblins than one who had worked for and with them for the past several years?

XXXXX

From this point, Bill quickly made his way, not to Gringots, but to his girlfriends' apartment, where he had been staying in the spare room. He thought they should share a bedroom, she thought they should wait until they were married, but if he did what he was planning it soon wouldn't matter. She wasn't home so he collapsed onto the couch with his head in his hands. He was wondering if he could really do it, but his indecision lasted less than ten minutes. He silently cursed his youngest brother for putting him in this position.

_The worst part is he should have known this would happen_, he thought. _It was just last summer when he asked about life debts, said he'd saved Hermione's life once and was wondering if that got him anything. I was so disgusted with him and now I'm about to do the same kind of thing, but if it's Ginny or Fleur, I have to save my sister._

Resolute, he went to his room gathered his clothes and other small possessions and shrunk them all down to fit into his one piece of luggage, then shrunk that and put it in his pocket. With some quick spell work he cleaned the room and made his bed, and then he picked up a small box he'd left out and looked inside briefly. It had held his hope for the future, but now only held a means to an end. He knew he'd not soon forgive himself, but family is family, no matter how much you might sometimes wish otherwise.

He closed the door to his room, wrote a brief note to Fleur, and apparated to Diagon ally where he quickly made his way to Gringots. After a brief discussion with a manager he went and found Fleur.

"Bill," she cried happily upon seeing him, followed immediately by rushing to hug him.

_Her English really has improved,_ Bill thought with a sad smile. "Hi Fleur, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh? What is it?" She seemed confused, then somewhat alarmed as she noticed the way he was smiling. She grabbed his arm and said, "What iz ze matter?"

Bill made an attempt to put a better smile on and it must have worked, because she immediately calmed down. It helped thinking about her accent. _It's so sweet that it comes out whenever she gets upset like that._ Before he could become melancholy he said, "Not here, let's go get a bite to eat."

Smiling coyly she asked, "Something sweet?"

He gulped and tried desperately to control himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted to start snogging her then and there, or start crying for what he was giving up, and her losing her battle to suppress her Veela charm wasn't helping. He knew she wouldn't have let go of her control, even to tease him, as he also knew that it infuriated her that so few were immune.

He couldn't remember how many times he'd had to hear that Harry Potter was immune to her charm. _Well,_ he thought, _at least that might be one bright spot in this mess for her. At least, she'll be able to be herself around him._ Oddly, that brought a small smile to his lips and he quickly took her hand and kissed her knuckles before taking her arm-in-arm down to Fortescue's.

After they shared a bowl of 'Bananas on the Rum' Bill got down on one knee and silently opened a small box.

Very pleasantly surprised Fleur's smile could easily have lit up the whole street, and her control on her Veela charm slipped completely and Bill gasped in shock. He very nearly dropped the ring when he got up to kiss her after she said, "Yes!"

He had quite forgotten about Ginny and was well on the way to forgetting his own name before she regained control, and he again wondered if he shouldn't let Ginny get herself out of this mess. What stopped that line of thinking was that he wasn't sure what Harry would do. If he had known Harry better he wouldn't have worried, but not knowing, he was afraid that Harry could do anything to his little sister.

Images of all the horrible fates that could befall his little sister settled him on his course, and with one last kiss he escorted her back to work, but once inside he stepped away from her and formally declared, "This day I do hereby trade the life and freedom of Fleur Delacour for that of Ginerva Molly Weasley, so mote it be."

Quicker than the words could register she was gone and in her place stood Ginny who confusedly asked, "Bill? What's going on?"

He could tell she'd been crying, but he felt no sympathy, he merely grabbed her roughly by the arm and, with a nod to the goblin manager he'd dealt with, dragged her out of the bank and immediately apparated away.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, inside of one of the vaults of Gringots Wizarding Bank, a very confused Fleur Delacour sat in a room that looked like it had been set up hundreds of years ago. Being a highly intelligent young witch the words Bill had used didn't take long to register though, and when they did she broke down in tears.

XXXXX

Author's Note: Parts of this story were inspired by 'Earl of the North' by Lord Silvere. Also, if anyone's interested the ice cream flavor mentioned is a Ben & Jerry's that sounded good. TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had had one blow after another. First, his two best friends and a girl who once had a massive crush on him had all decided that being his friend was simply too dangerous and had declared their intentions of severing all ties with him. They'd even gone so far as to threaten him with legal action if he so much as spoke to any of them. The next blow had come hours later, though in truth he wasn't sure when the two letters from Gringots had arrived, and they had both basically said the same thing, that he now OWNED Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Sometimes the backwardness of the Wizarding world still astounded him. He couldn't imagine owning someone, and after their letter he honestly wasn't sure he ever wanted to see either again. He was just contemplating whether or not he could simply command them to transfer to another school when he got his biggest shock of the night.

At almost 10pm a rapid series of knocks could be heard coming from the front door, followed immediately by his uncle yelling that he was coming and to, "Stop that ruddy knocking!" All said while muttering about late night, unexpected guests. When he got to the door he flung it open and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH TRYING TO BATTER DOWN MY DOOR!?"

Or, rather, that was what he started to say, but he never got past the first word before falling back unconscious. The loud 'BOOM' of his uncles collapse alerted Harry to possible danger and he rushed out of his room with his wand drawn and a spell on his lips when a tiny man shoved him back into his room and quickly explained.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Scourge, and I've come to collect you for an urgent matter regarding your most recent acquisition."

Harry looked confused for a moment, until he remembered the letters from Gringots, and then he looked confused again as he looked at Scourge. He was pretty sure he had a goblin standing before him, but he'd never seen a goblin that looked young. Usually they had grey or white hair, mostly from the slightly droopy ears, and a face so full of wrinkles that you'd think they smiled a lot, but apparently you could wrinkle from frowning as well. This small person, on the other hand, had a full head of midnight black hair and his ears were pointed straight up and not as long looking as he was used to seeing. Strangest of all, Scourge seemed to have a genuinely happy smile on his unlined, and even fairly handsome, face.

In his confused state Harry could only shake his head once and ask, "You're a goblin from Gringots right?" He meant the question to ask both if Scourge was a goblin and about where he worked, but fortunately Scourge only took the question as the second.

It was then that Harry received yet another shock when Scourge blushed and in a mortified tone said, "Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly. As I said before, my name is Scourge and I serve as the external runner for Manager Bareblade. That means that when Master Bareblade needs something urgently that is outside of the bank, and usually dealing with humans, that it is my responsibility to get it, or in this case, you."

"Ah, I see…and why has this become so urgent? The letters just said that I should come to Gringots at my next earliest opportunity."

Scourge looked uncomfortable before saying, "It's not really my job to explain sir, and I'd hate to flub it. It's just my job to get you to Master Bareblade so he can explain, so will you come with me?"

He looked so hopeful that Harry nodded his assent, but asked, "What did you do to my uncle?"

"Well…we aren't supposed to interact with muggles any more than necessary, so I incapacitated him. I assure you that he'll be fine in a few hours."

By the end Scourge looked a little uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure he'd done the right thing, but Harry only smiled and asked, "Can you teach me to do that?"

Scourge let out a relieved chuckle before shaking his head and saying, "Regretfully no, it's a trade secret." Clearing his throat he said, "Now, is there anything you'd like to bring. Your business will likely take into the morning so I recommend a change of clothes and any amenities you may desire." He hesitated a moment as his eyes drifted longingly to Harry's wand and he concluded that, "You will naturally want to take your wand, but I do remind you that spell casting has a heavy fine if done anywhere on Gringots property outside of your own vault."

"Wait a minute! Does that mean that I could practice magic in my vault without the Ministry finding out about it?"

Harry was shocked, but Scourge just blinked at him and said that, "Of course you can. It's one of the many ways of circumventing the Reasonable Restriction on Underage Magic…didn't you know that? How did you think most purebloods got so far ahead at their studies? They practice, usually at least once a week. Most purebloods set aside a section of their vaults just for that very purpose."

Harry just shook his head in wonder. _Not like it ever would have done me any good, as my vault isn't large enough to practice in and even if it was I wouldn't be able to get there on any kind of regular basis. Not with uncle Vernon around to give me chores,_ the last thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. _And to think, Ron is jealous of me. HA! What a joke._

"Well, back to business. If you'll just gather what you need we can be on our way," said Scourge.

Harry nodded and got an old backpack of Dudley's before asking, "Should I go in robes, or stay as I am?"

Thinking about it and looking at the state of the boy's muggle clothes Scourge said, "Muggle I think, but if you would permit me I might be able to adjust them slightly to be a bit more presentable. Most goblins aren't much impressed with most wizards or their fashion styles after all."

Nodding and giving his consent Scourge quickly traced a few complicated symbols in the air with his right index finger. When he was done the once baggy and somewhat threadbare t-shirt changed to a nicely fit white button up with an informal jacket made from the material of his jeans and color changed to black. With still plenty of base material left a slightly tight pair of black jeans replaced his old worn out pair. His glasses were updated to a more stylish pair that acted more as an accent piece to his face as compared to the previous pair that acted as a focus for the eye. Also his shoes went from a worn dirty pair of trainers to a supple leather pair of dress shoes, good for both formal and informal affairs.

Needless to say, Harry was impressed and, after getting another set of clothes treated to a similar upgrade, was ready to go, but made sure to thank Scourge and said that he'd be sure to let Master Bareblade know how helpful he'd been. Scourge paled at that and said how he'd just as soon the other goblins not know that he'd provided that particular service, and once Harry agreed he dragged the now packed Harry and pulled him out of the house where he apparated to Gringots and led him to Master Bareblade's main office as his secondary office was in use.

Bareblade was waiting, having assured the Grangers that all that could be done for their daughters comfort was being done and that he had dispatched someone to fetch Mr. Potter to settle the problem. The old goblin was rubbing his temples as he thought about the Grangers. The reason for this was that Mrs. Granger had started crying piteously and he had actually felt sorry for her and he was thinking that he should get an assistant to deal with all females in future.

When Harry walked in Bareblade said, "Please sit down Mr. Potter, we have something urgent to discuss and then I need you to visit one of your vaults." Harry did so and Bareblade began to explain what had happened to Fleur.

Harry was alternately sick, confused, and angry and asked, "But how could Bill have done that?" He was trying, and for the moment succeeding, to stay calm as he knew that ranting at a goblin was highly unwise.

Bareblade shrugged, trying for indifference, and said, "If you mean 'how could he have done this morally', I do not know, I am not an expert on humans and have never claimed to understand the way your kind thinks. If you mean 'how could he do it legally', that is a little easier to answer. It is a mix of old and new laws and traditions in the Wizarding world. The old tradition, stronger than most laws due to the magic behind it, says that in this situation a betrayer's freedom can be bought with the price of another. That tradition was never intended to apply to a person as humans define that term, usually it referred to the transfer of a house elf to the wronged party, but as the Weasley's do not have a house elf it seems that Bill Weasley chose to add in the new laws. These new laws, passed by a Miss Umbridge, state that anyone of mixed heritage is not considered human and thus not to be afforded the protection of the laws set in place to protect humans. For this situation it means that as soon as Miss Delacour agreed to marry Mr. Weasley she effectively became his property to do with as he pleased."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said. Bareblade pointed him to a room off to the side and had Scourge, who had yet to be dismissed, get the door. After some sounds of retching Harry eventually returned and said, "Sorry about that."

The old goblin waved his apology aside and said, "Think nothing of it. Even I sometimes grow sick at what some humans do to each other," here he smiled a bit and waved his hand over a spot on his desk where soon appeared a small goblet with an innocuous looking liquid inside. "This is a simple mixture used to refresh the breath and clean teeth and such. Drink it, swirl it around in your mouth a few times and then swallow."

Harry did so without question, but it was no more than Bareblade said it was and surprisingly even had an enjoyable flavor. "Now then, if you'll follow my assistant Scourge, he'll lead you to where Miss Delacour is so that you can claim your property…unfortunately that is what she is now, but it's up to you how you treat her. On you go, and when you return there is still the matter of Miss Granger to deal with." Turning to Scourge he said, "The Peverell vault."

Nodding, Scourge ushered Harry out and to the carts where he quickly explained that, "Miss Delacour is currently in the Peverell vaults as those have recently been turned over to you as the last eligible recipient. Please understand that Gringots is not in the habit of providing this service and would not have if not for the need to store your new…ah…acquisitions."

"So Hermione is there as well?"

"Miss Granger? Oh no, she's in a cell; a comfortable one to be sure, but a cell to be sure. It's on one of the lower levels of the bank."

Nodding, Harry was a little sorry for his friend, or former friend as he supposed he must think of her now, but he quickly turned his mind to Fleur, she at least was completely innocent in all of this mess.

XXXXX

While Harry was dealing with the new issues at Gringots Bill had arrived back home with Ginny and as his parents celebrated he got thoroughly sloshed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to ask how he'd done it, but Bill said he didn't want to talk right then and his parents honored his wishes for the moment, just glad to have their daughter back. Besides, they couldn't imagine Bill would do anything bad to get her back, though if that was the case, why was he so upset? They both promised themselves they'd get to the bottom of this mess, but not until morning.

It was around this point that Ron came down and, seeing Ginny, asked, "What about Hermione? Did you get her back too?" Unfortunately for Ron, Bill decided that that moment was when Ron needed his nose broken for him, and so he did just that.

XXXXX

Bareblade arrived back in his secondary office to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger holding each other on his couch, trying desperately to remain calm. Clearing his throat the old goblin said, "Mr. Potter has arrived, but another matter has taken precedence and it will be a while yet. If you'd like there are guest suites available…there will be no service charge at this time, given the circumstances." He looked pained saying that last, but it had to be offered.

Mr. Granger wasn't happy to learn something else was more important than his daughter's welfare and made to get up to demand that Harry deal with this situation at once, but his wife stopped him and calmly, though with a quiver in her voice asked, "What other business does he have?"

So Bareblade explained everything that had happened and exactly what Bill had done to Fleur. By the end the Granger's looked sick and Mr. Granger asked, "Bathroom?"

The secondary office didn't come equipped with living quarters so Bareblade waved his hand and two simple buckets appeared. He turned away quickly and began to think that humans must have weak stomachs to always be losing them like that. In truth, he understood the compulsion to be sick, but couldn't understand how they could allow themselves to be physically sick in front of anyone not family. He himself intended to hold his stomach down until he arrived home at the end of the day, much like he did regularly after spending so much time around humans.

XXXXX

The cart eventually arrived at vault 129, which Scourge opened. When Harry entered he saw a small library and some stacks of gold, but his attention was immediately pulled to the sound of sobbing coming from an adjacent room. Upon entering his eyes instantly found Fleur curled up on the ground still crying.

He carefully lifted her up and brought her to the bed where he held her and rocked her back and forth, issuing small comforting noises. Eventually his ministrations calmed her down enough to look at him questioningly and ask, "'arry?"

XXXXX

Author's Note: Okay, so that's chapter 2 down, next up will be dealing out some more of the consequences and some comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while but Harry eventually explained everything to Fleur. He was a little afraid that she'd blame him for what had been done to her and she saw his fear and while she wanted to be angry, she wanted to go hex Bill and Ron into next week, but she didn't want Harry to think she was mad at him. _Honestly,_ she thought, exacerbated, _what has been done to him that he's so quick to take the blame on himself? What happened to the brave boy who had saved Gabrielle when he hadn't needed to? What happened to the boy who saved me from Victor in the third task as he was about to kill me?_

She didn't understand, so in spite of the fact that she wanted to rail and sob and, yes, hurt Bill, she found herself comforting Harry. It didn't take long to get his story from him, and while Fleur might feel guilty using his emotionally exhausted state to get information out of him, she needed to understand, both because she was stuck with Harry, and because she genuinely liked him. If not for their age difference she was pretty sure she wouldn't have left Hogwarts without staking a very firm claim on the boy. After all, very few are immune to the Veela charm, and most girls in her position, being part Veela, have the problem of too much charm, and not enough control.

It had caused her endless grief as she was growing up, and it still caused her grief whenever she lost her tenuous control. A small, traitorous part of her mind could even be grateful that Bill had traded her to Harry, for she knew many ways it could have been far worse.

Harry, meanwhile, collected himself quickly after a short while. He was embarrassed how much he'd told Fleur; for example, he'd told her in graphic detail how his 'family' had always treated him, and he'd never told anyone so much before. It left him feeling oddly light, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, so he kept talking. He told her all about each of his years at school, both muggle and magical. He told her about meeting Serious, and how, for a brief moment, he had hoped that he might be free forever of the Dursley's. Finally, he told her about his fifth year, about the visions, and the ultimately futile rescue attempt that ended in Serious' death.

For most of his story Fleur stayed quiet, slowly coming to realize all that he'd gone through, and when it finally processed that the betrayal that led to her current predicament was originally aimed at him, she was angrier than she could ever remember being before that point. Not just for herself, but for Harry, _Her Harry,_ that small part of her mind cried out, but she ignored it. She knew neither would likely be ready for such a step for a long time, and even that traitorous part of her mind didn't suggest doing anything about it.

All of this took hours, but in the end Harry insisted that she tell him about her own past, and he was shocked to find that she had, in many ways, been even lonelier than he had growing up. She had a family that loved her that he'd been denied, but in her first 17 years she had failed to make one true friend. All the boys had been drooling idiots from a very young age, and all the girls had been jealous of the attention the boys paid to her. Even when she'd been very young that had been the case, though drooling was replaced by the childish equivalent of hair pulling, and jealousy was replaced with a child's unwillingness to accept anything different, and whatever else was going on, the girls could tell that Fleur wasn't like them.

Unfortunately, telling her own story gave her anger a chance to cool enough for her to start crying again, but the body can only maintain such mood swings for so long before it becomes exhausted, and eventually she cried herself asleep. Also unfortunate was the fact that Harry was too tired to pry himself loose from Fleur's arms and he soon fell asleep as well. Of course, even with red eyes and puffy cheeks from crying so much, Fleur Delacour was still a beautiful girl, and a small part of Harry's mind was telling him that it might not be such a bad thing to fall asleep being held by a stunningly, that part of his mind added, beautiful girl.

XXXXX

It would be almost noon before Harry and Fleur would wake up again and realize that they'd fallen asleep like that, but in the meantime, at the Burrow, a little more truth came out. After Bill slugged Ron, breaking his nose, the whole story came out as to how Ginny was brought home so quickly. If Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done the deed themselves they would simply have asked Harry to forgive Ginny, and being Harry, he might well have done so, but neither would ever have thought of trading another person's freedom away like that. Naturally, when they understood what Bill had done Bill's parents were apoplectic with rage at their son.

Before long they asked him to leave their home, and Bill was drunk enough that he didn't fight it. He tended to be a sad drunk and that was why he so seldom drank strong liquor, but he didn't care at the moment. He first went to the apartment that he had shared with Fleur, but the standard wards most witches and wizards have on their places of residence, prevented him from apparating directly inside and instead shunted him to the front door. He was angry at first, but then his memory caught up with him and he broke down crying on the doorstep.

Back at the Burrow, after his nose was fixed, the story eventually came out of exactly what Ron had done and if his parents had been mad at Bill than there was simply no word adequate to describe what they felt towards Ron. If it had been possible, they would have gladly kicked him out of the family for the betrayal he'd been the cause of, and to Harry, who they considered another son? No, Ron was very lucky that he survived that night, much less that he had a place to stay.

As for Ginny, when she'd learned that she could have belonged to Harry? Well, it wasn't the way she would have liked to go about it, but it would have been a start. Heck, she'd only signed that letter of Ron's thinking that after a time of being alone he'd be more interested in being with her if she offered. In her mind, she'd imagined the whole seduction and had planned out how to go about it. She had decided that she'd lose her virginity to Harry and then get pregnant, and of course he'd then want to marry her to give his child a stable home. It never entered her head that Harry might not be happy trapped into such a situation, after all, the muggle romance stories she was so fond of commonly used that scheme for the heroine to get the hero.

After her initial disappearance from the dinner table she'd found herself in a small, but comfortable cell, and a goblin had explained the situation to her. Close by she could hear Hermione wailing about how Harry would never forgive her, but she had been thinking of those romance stories, and changing her plans to suit. As such, when she'd suddenly found herself in the lobby of Gringots Wizarding Bank next to her oldest brother she had been confused. She'd been thinking, _Where is Harry?_ So when she'd gotten home and the story had eventually come out she'd been furious with Bill for saving her. _How dare he,_ she'd thought, but now she was trying to think of some way to salvage this mess. Maybe she could trade herself back? But…no, that wouldn't work, and Harry had only really saved her that once, so she didn't have any other life debts she could betray to get her back to where she wanted to be.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were blissfully unaware of their daughters scheming, and only saw her anger at Bill, they thought, for what he'd done to Fleur, thankfully for her. If they'd known better they would be horrified as that would totally undermine their faith in their own parenting skills. As it was, they ended up consoling their daughter, though for entirely different problems than she was actually facing.

XXXXX

Of the Grangers, little could be said for the time being. They were provided with a potion to induce dreamless sleep and installed in the guest quarters that Bareblade had offered them. Both ended their late night in a similar position as Harry and Fleur would a few hours later, with Mrs. Granger crying herself to sleep holding Mr. Granger for dear life. Fortunately, they remembered to drink their potion and would pass an uneventful night, until they next awoke.

XXXXX

Ever since signing that note that Ron had shoved in front of her, Hermione had been feeling slightly sick, like she'd done something unforgivable, and when she'd found herself in a small, but comfortably furnished cell, she knew. The goblin outside her cell began to describe what had happened and she began to cry. She couldn't understand how she could do that to Harry. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep as well, though she fell asleep much earlier than any of the others involved in this little tragedy.

It was thus that around 6am she woke up feeling somewhat grimy for having slept in her clothes. She immediately went to her door and asked to speak with someone in charge. Under the circumstances, this meant that a groggy and unhappy Bareblade was summoned. Hermione was respectful, but she'd dreamt all last night, and in one nightmare after another, she saw Harry always there for her. She couldn't understand how she could have sided with Ron against Harry, and so, when Bareblade arrived, she asked if she might be tested for various magical influences that would have prompted her to act as she had.

Bareblade was intrigued, mostly at the audacity of this human to blame magic for what she had done, but he told her to hold out her hand, and he carefully took a small sample of blood and said that he would have it tested, but not to get her hopes up. "Often as not," he said, "you humans just naturally betray one another," and before she could come up with a reply that wouldn't anger him, he was gone.

All Hermione could do after that was sit in her cell and chew her nails, hoping that the goblin had been wrong about her.

XXXXX

Bareblade did have the blood tested as he said he would, and he even had a rush put on it. Thus, it was no more than two hours later that her blood-work came back. "Huh," he said to himself as he slumped into his chair, "well I'll be dammed."

XXXXX

Author's Note: First off, Hermione won't get out of this situation easily, and her forgiveness won't be Harry's standard get out of jail free card for anyone who calls themselves his friend, but she will earn his forgiveness. No matter what though, this story will NOT become a Harry/Fleur/Hermione story, that just doesn't work for me.

Second off is Bill, in canon I really like him, but in order to get Harry with Fleur I had to get rid of him and making him into a bastard was surprisingly easy. Just so you know sacrificing Fleur wasn't his first thought, and he already had the engagement ring, but when this whole situation came up he wasn't really thinking straight. Just the same, he will face consequences for his action and Fleur will NOT be forgiving him. Also, he only thought of sacrificing Fleur at all because when the new laws had passed in they had made the news and he and Fleur had talked about them. She had said they should move to France where it's civilized (her words), but Bill had assured her that it didn't change how he thought of her (which might all mean you hate him more, but that's okay since I think I'm about done with him).

Last of our current villains, Ron, will be held mostly responsible for the whole betrayal, though Ginny might catch some as well, but with her, try to remember, she's a teenage girl intent on snatching a boy she likes and isn't really thinking clearly…or at least not in the way we hope she will in the future. Naturally, she won't get Harry in this story, but she'll probably keep trying. Tell me what you think I should do with her though, as she is guiltier than Hermione, but less so than Ron.

The rest of the Weasley's will be largely faultless in this story, though even that will have some bumps coming up next chapter, and possibly in other places along the way.

Those hoping for some good old Headmaster bashing might be disappointed, though I really do love bashing the incompetent old man, I plan to have him turn a new leaf after the betrayals Harry has suffered at the beginning of summer (where we are in the story since I don't know how clear I made that before).

To manipulativerunner: Good point with Harry picking up Fleur like that, and the explanation is that Veela are a kind of bird like creature (Harpies is what they sounded like after transforming at the World Cup) thus they have hollow bones, making them much lighter then they look. Thus, even though she's a bit taller than Harry for now, she doesn't weigh what a full human of her proportions should weigh.

If anyone has something they think doesn't quite make sense, or that they just find curious I'll try to answer why it is the way it is, unless it impacts the story down the road.

P.S. Sorry not much happened this chapter, but I'm tired, so TTFN.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry finally woke up he found Fleur had molded herself into him at some point during the night. Blushing furiously he tried to pull away from her, but she pulled him right back and he smirked down at her. _It seems she cuddles in her sleep,_ he thought amusedly, not that minded particularly, but when certain parts of him started reacting he gently woke Fleur and sat up. She blushed, but said that she used to have a big teddy bear that she slept with when she was a child, and it always helped her sleep when she was upset.

"So I'm a big cuddly thing for you to sleep with?" he asked. Honestly, he was only joking, but when he thought about it he blushed, causing her to giggle.

The morning had all but past by this point and they quickly found that they were hungry, but they were currently in a vault an unknown distance under London, so how were they to get out. Actually, Harry was wondering if Fleur was allowed to leave, but just then Scourge showed up.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour! I'm glad you're awake, I've been assigned to assist you with anything you might need while we get this situation taken care of."

Fleur and Harry looked at each other and laughed. Neither thought it was particularly funny, but the instant answer to their desire made them both think that maybe young goblins and house elves were a little too alike. Scourge didn't understand, but he'd always been told how odd human thought processes worked and just decided that this was an example of that.

XXXXX

While Harry and Fleur were treated to breakfast/lunch in the vault Hermione was having her test results explained to her by Bareblade.

"It seems, Miss Granger, that you were the victim of a love potion…"

Before he could finish Hermione interrupted him by exclaiming, "I knew it! I couldn't have betrayed Harry unless something had been done to me!" She felt vindicated, and she was sure that Harry would forgive her now, but her hopes for freedom and her return to her first friendship was interrupted as Bareblade coughed into his hand.

"Yes, well…as I was saying, you were the victim of a weak love potion sometime between one to two years ago."

"What does that mean then? Did I betray Harry of my own free will or not?" Hermione was confused and she never enjoyed that sensation, that's why she always wanted to know everything.

Lacing his hands together before his face Bareblade hid his smile. He always enjoyed making humans uncomfortable. "As to that…you'll have to wait until Mr. Potter is available, but I will say that the brewers of the love potion have been contacted and will be arriving for a meeting later today to discuss these circumstances and how this came about."

"You can tell who brewed a potion from one to two years ago? How do you do that?" Her desire to learn was starting to get the best of her.

Bareblade's smile widened. He liked inquisitive humans…as much as he liked any humans anyway. His sharp teeth gleaming in the light he said, "Really Miss Granger, have you no guess?" At her look of obvious incomprehension he said, "I'm disappointed in you Miss Granger, I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age."

He enjoyed tormenting her, but finally let up. "The answer is quite simple Miss Granger. For the last several hundred years you humans have had standardized testing and in 1874 the Wizengamot passed a freedom of information act that stated that potential employers had the right to examine O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results. Gringots doesn't have much need of potion brewers, but we have long since found that the practical exam for that course can tell us a great deal about individuals, and knowledge has always been power."

Bareblade and Hermione talked for a little while, but eventually it was time for her to return to her cell and wait on the meeting later that day that would decide what direction her life would take from then on. She found it amusing and horrifying at the same time that she could end up in the same situation that she'd been trying to free house elves from, that of a slave.

Her views on various subjects had been obvious from the way she'd spoken, and her narrow view on hose elves made Bareblade shake his head in disgust. Then, he pulled a quill and a clean piece of parchment and prepared a message to personnel recommending against the possible future employ of one Miss Hermione Jean Granger, listing his various points on her unsuitability for any position within Gringots at any time in the near future.

XXXXX

Around 2pm the Mr. and Mr. Granger, Harry, Fleur, and Hermione were all called into a meeting in Bareblade's primary office. The Granger's all had to admit that the office was quite tasteful with a subdued, relaxed color scheme; it was clearly designed to put people at their ease, but the huge mahogany desk that Bareblade sat behind left no doubt who was in charge in this room. Also, the almost throne like chair, slightly lower and to the side of the desk, that Harry was directed to, pointed out that he was held in a position of respect as befitting the actual client of one so powerful as Bareblade.

All this was noted quickly by the Grangers, but what Hermione chiefly focused on was Fleur's presence and the absence of Ginny. When she asked what was going on and the situation was explained she was shocked to her very core. She'd met Bill Weasley, had even liked him, and thought he could do better than Fleur, and to find out what he had done to her sickened Hermione. She also noted the apparent closeness between Harry and Fleur, and would have commented on it, but when Harry looked at her it was like he was looking at something lower than a bug to be squished and then smeared on the pavement.

A possible reason for their apparent closeness quickly occurred to Hermione as she realized that they had both recently been betrayed in the worst possible ways. Harry had been betrayed by the first people his own age that had ever seemed to care about him, and Fleur had been betrayed by the man she had literally just agreed to marry. Actually, she was starting to feel some sympathy for Fleur's situation when Bareblade called the meeting to order.

"The first order of business is introductions," and here he quickly did just that. It hurt Hermione to see her parents seeming to offer more sympathy to Fleur than to herself, but, after her discussion with Bareblade a couple of hours previous, whatever might have been done to her couldn't match up to what had been done to Fleur. During the small talk that briefly followed introductions Hermione offered her sympathies to Fleur as well.

Needless to say, Fleur was shocked. She clearly remembered how this girl had treated her during the Triwizard and so the genuine nature of the girls' words touched her deeply. Before tears could fall she found her hand in Harry's, and he gave it a brief, gentle squeeze and smiled at her. From then on his mood toward Hermione improved a little, and Hermione was grateful, it meant that she had at least some hope of finding forgiveness.

When everyone had a drink, mostly Butterbeer, which the Granger's found thoroughly comforting and tasty, Bareblade continued. "For the next order of business…," and so the talks went on in a very official manner for a time until.

"So there's no way to free them from this situation Master Bareblade?" Harry asked.

"Not for Miss Delacour, your original bond was a broken Magical Life Debt with one Ginerva Molly Weasley, but when Bill Weasley did what he did, he formed an even stronger compulsion on Miss Delacour. You see Mr. Potter, a life debt doesn't affect the day in day out life of the average witch or wizard. All it really does is impose a mild compulsion to trust that individual. Even betraying the debt, as Miss Granger did, doesn't usually have such steep consequences. It is only because the debt was never officially recognized and honored that she finds herself in this situation at all."

Letting that sink in Bareblade took a sip from his gently smoking goblet. He hadn't said what he was drinking, and neither had he allowed any of the others a taste, he merely said that they wouldn't like it, but it was the strange smile on his face as he had said it that caused them to drop it.

After a few sips he continued, "As for Miss Granger, yes, she could be released from her bondage, but the cost is high."

He paused for effect and Mr. Granger bit, "What kind of cost and how much?"

Smiling, Bareblade responded, "There are three methods she could pursue. First, she could swear, on her magic and life, that she will henceforth give up magic in all its' many shapes and forms. The result of this choice would be to shorten her lifespan from the standard for witches, as many as 200 years, to the standard of muggles, closer to 90, possibly 100. Her second option would be to serve willingly and to the fullest extent of her abilities until such time as she may save his life from the point of mortal peril. Naturally, this method can take a long time, and you wouldn't be free if anything you could have done could have prevented the situation from becoming one of mortal peril for your master. The third and final means is to offer up, and eventually surrender your first born child to your master. This option only works if the child is a product of true love, and is rarely invoked between witches and wizards."

Everyone in the room, save Bareblade, turned a little green at the options available, and Bareblade privately thought the color looked good on humans. The Granger's were hoping their daughter would choose to become a muggle, but thought it much more likely that she would choose the second option. Harry and Fleur were of similar opinions, that is that neither really cared, though they certainly hoped she didn't choose the third option.

Hermione, meanwhile, was thinking about her earlier conversation with the goblin and asked, "But what about what we talked about earlier? Surely that must hold some weight." She said this even though she was privately thinking that one of those options hadn't sounded so bad at least, and she could easily live with it.

"Mitigating circumstances are all well and good Miss Granger, but a debt is a debt, and must be paid, especially when betrayed," Bareblade said sternly.

Nodding, Hermione said, "Then I choose option two." Turning to Harry she said, "I will gladly serve you in any way you require until the terms of my debt have been met," she took a breath and nervously continued, "I hope that I can earn back your trust and friendship Harry."

The pleading in her eyes and voice got to Harry, but he wouldn't show it. Instead, he merely nodded his head and kept his face stern. Then he asked, "What are the mitigating circumstances Miss Granger was referring to Master Bareblade?"

Hermione cringed when he called her that, but felt it was at least a start. Fleur held Harry's hand and returned the squeeze he'd given her earlier, and she wondered at her seeming closeness to Harry. She knew she wasn't so fickle that she could be feeling anything romantic for him, not yet anyway, but even after only one night where they really talked she felt very close to him. She supposed that was good as they'd be stuck together for the foreseeable future.

Just as he was about to answer a knock came and Scourge entered. The young goblin nodded and Bareblade nodded in return and then said, "Miss Granger was dosed with a weak love potion sometime between one to two years ago. The brewers of that potion have been identified and have been asked to come here today to explain how Miss Granger could have been affected by their product."

He waved to the door and two people came in.

XXXXX

Author's Note: A few reviewers have wondered about how this will affect Bill's job at Gringots and the simple answer is that ordinarily it wouldn't, but because Fleur was an employee at the bank there will be a cost to pay. The cost will be the usual goblin deviousness and hopefully you'll enjoy it. TTFN


	5. Chapter 5

The twins stood there in the open door, but only for the first couple of seconds until they spotted Harry whereupon they quickly ran up to him and Fred said, "Mate, we're sorry. It happened like this…"

George continued, "We think that Ron stole a batch we were making…"

Fred, "…for the joke shop. It's one of the things we came up with. It's just supposed to be a…"

"…gag. The potion lasts a few hours in the right dose and…"

"…they make a fool out of themselves over someone they don't need…"

"…to have any real emotions for. The dose Ron took was…"

"…a trial dose so we're not sure how strong it was or…"

"…what the long term effects of it might be."

Turning to Hermione for the first time they said together, "We're sorry Hermione. If it makes you feel any better Ron will be experiencing a non-stop testing process for our products." Here they smiled a little evilly and Hermione almost felt sorry for Ron, but assumed it was some remnant of the love potion.

Harry was smiling at the idea and said, "Two things and you're forgiven."

Together they said, "Anything."

Harry said, "First, I want regular updates," the twins smiled and nodded. "Second, how much potion did they get?"

They looked at each other and George said, "We think it was about five doses, so…"

Fred continued, "…we don't understand how the doses lasted so long."

Here, the door opened again and in walked Albus Dumbledore, "Please do forgive my unannounced arrival Master Bareblade, but I believe I can answer that if you'll allow me?" and he bowed low to the old goblin.

Bareblade considered Dumbledore for a moment and slowly nodded and Dumbledore said, "Thank you," before he turned to the teens. "The short answer is that the longer magic is in effect the stronger it becomes. It's all basic magical theory, it really is a shame that the Board of Governors refuses to let me put the course back on the curriculum."

"Professor," Harry said with some impatience.

"Right, well I believe that Mr. Weasley likely weakened the doses and spread them out over a year or so. In fact, I believe I remember the first time he must have dosed Miss Granger. It was just after the Yule Ball. If you'll recall Miss Granger, before you went to the ball with Mr. Krum you seemed quite pleased with your date and, forgive me, but you seemed happy when you were dancing with him. I noticed that the day after, at breakfast when Mr. Krum tried to talk to you it seemed that you blew him off. I found it a little odd, but after so long of dealing with teenagers I'm afraid that I tend not to pay too much attention to changing moods."

After a moment of silence, Bareblade cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps you can give an example of how magic grows Headmaster, as it seems that you've lost at least a few of the younglings."

Dumbledore looked around and saw Fleur looked amused, Hermione was unsure from the looks that passed over her face, and Harry and the twins were looking more confused than ever. "Ah, yes, my apologies. Well, take the wards around Hogwarts for example. A concentrated effort from a powerful witch or wizard might get through," and he looked at Harry before saying, "but only if a pathway were open to them. The wards were initially set by the four founders, but it takes a great deal more energy to build something up than to tear something down. If, for example, Salazar Slytherin had attempted to remove the wards in order to attack the school when he left, it would have been fairly easy for him to do so, at the time. Now, however, the wards have been maintained for more than one thousand years, and not only maintained, but reinforced by each successive Headmaster."

Mr. Granger interrupted and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand, and what does this have to do with what was done to my daughter?"

Dumbledore blinked twice as if surprised that the Grangers were there. He knew there was no reason why they shouldn't be present, and what's worse is that he simply hadn't noticed them, which just made him feel old. Bareblade smiled a small secretive smile however, he'd been able to pull a fast one on the old wizard, that made him only the second goblin to do so in the last decade, and that meant that he personal finances were about to skyrocket. He didn't know what the head of the bank had against Albus Dumbledore, but he had long since placed a bounty on the old wizard of 100,000 galleons for any goblin who succeeded in using goblin deception magic to fool Dumbledore on any level. It was good exercise for use of goblin magic, and the prize kept people trying.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore said, "Then think of it like a boulder on top of a very steep hill. If given a nudge the boulder will begin to roll and while it can be stopped easily if the one stopping it is also at the top of the hill, once the boulder gains some momentum it will simply roll over anything placed in front of it. Magic is much the same in that a spell can be set and the longer it is maintained the less magic it takes to maintain and the greater the effort to stop or counteract it."

"I would have used the example of _Snow White_ or _Sleeping Beauty_ myself," Bareblade muttered. This confused Harry and all of the Granger's, but the twins and Fleur looked like they finally really got it.

"Yes Master Bareblade, but if you'll notice that only explained it to those raised with magic." Bareblade grunted so Dumbledore explained it to Harry and the Granger's, "All of the stories of the author's 'The Brothers Grim' are originally Wizarding stories, or, sometimes, histories. If you're wondering how this could have happened it is quite simple, they were both squibs. Anyway, both of the stories Master Bareblade mentioned fall under the category of Wizarding history, and 'The Brothers Grimm' altered very little from the original in most of their histories turned stories.

For example, the Lady White was the apprentice to her stepmother, but her stepmother was certainly not evil, nor did she ever intend her stepdaughter any harm. The true confrontation in that story is a series of small tragedies that led to a duel between master and apprentice wherein the stepmother stunned the Lady White and couldn't revive her. In desperation she sought out the aid of many wizards, but none could help. None, that is, until one fairly randy young wizard snuck up to her prone position and made the Lady White drink amortentia, then he kissed her and she awoke."

All those who hadn't heard the Wizarding version were interested in how it ended and so Dumbledore continued, "The young wizards method was not discovered for some five years and by then no reversal of the potion's effects were possible. The young couple is said to have lived Happily-Ever-After, but in truth, the young man betrayed the Lady White with several other women until he was finally caught and had his magic bound forever. For the stepmother was a very powerful woman in both magic and politics and she demanded retribution for the sake of the Lady White who had very nearly committed suicide upon learning of the young man's betrayal."

"What about _Sleeping Beauty_?" Harry asked.

"The basic story and the true history are nearly identical, save that the barrier between the Princess fell ten years after it had been put in place, but the spell keeping her asleep had been in effect too long. It had taken on a momentum all its' own and no matter what anyone tried she couldn't be wakened. This story is much older than almost any other in Wizarding culture, and unlike the muggle story, has no true end. Somewhere in Europe there exists a millennia old castle with a sleeping girl still waiting to be freed from her spell.

Now, enough about old stories, and back to business," and here Dumbledore turned back to the Granger's who were sitting with their daughter. "Under the circumstances I believe that Miss Granger should be checked into St. Mungo's to see if the hearers there can't do something for her long term spell damage. That is, if that's all right with you Mr. Potter?"

As all eyes turned to Harry he realized that what happened to Hermione was up to him, but, as it would get her away from him, and it might help get him his friend back he nodded his agreement. "Excellent," Dumbledore said, and he conjured a short chain and said, "Portis. Now, Miss Granger, this will transport you to St. Mungo's. They have been informed to expect you and of your condition. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you would like, you may of course accompany your daughter and, after words, I believe it would be best if you took her home until September first. Again, I must ask, does this seem acceptable to you Mr. Potter?"

Going with the flow Harry once more agreed, by now simply eager to have one aspect of this mess settled, at least for the time being; and so, all the Granger's took up the portkey, after Dumbledore explained to the adult Granger's what to expect. With one last tear filled gaze at Harry, Hermione activated the portkey and they were gone.

"Now, unless you have further business with Fred and George Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

Fred quickly said, "You do forgive us right Harry?"

The desperation was there for all to here and Harry wanted to say yes, of course he forgave them, but instead said, "That depends on how well you do regarding your earlier promise."

Nodding with glad smiles both said, "We solemnly swear we are up to no good," and rushed out of the office to the accompaniment of laughter from three throats as Harry couldn't help but join in on the private joke.

Turning back to Bareblade Dumbledore asked, "Is there any other business for Mr. Potter to discuss with Gringots today?"

Hesitating, Bareblade eventually shook his head and said, "No, but you will ensure that he is present for the reading of the will, set for August 1st."

"Of course," and he bowed to Bareblade and then said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour, a portkey was acceptable for the transport of Miss Granger and her family because of the nature of her condition and destination. For us, we must walk, and I would very much like to discuss where you shall be spending the rest of your summer with you, say over an early dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure Professor, that would be nice," Said Harry. Turning to Bareblade he emulated the Headmaster and bowed low before saying, "Thank you for the hospitality of Gringots, and more specifically for the hospitality you personally have shown me."

Bareblade bowed briefly in return and said, "No thanks are necessary Mr. Potter. Gringots Wizarding Bank is always here to serve you. May your business always be profitable."

The last sounded formal, but Harry didn't know the proper response so he did what he always did, he winged it, "And may Gringots always flourish." The old goblin seemed to accept this, though it wasn't quite right Harry was sure.

Leaving the Bank, Harry, Fleur, and Dumbledore made their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they ordered and, in a private, and heavily warded room ate their repast and began discussing where Harry and Fleur would spend the summer.

XXXXX

Author's note: Here's hoping you don't think too badly of the twins in my story after that, but I remembered that the joke shop had love potions for sale and decided to use that. Once again Ron has a crime to pay for, and once school starts you'll see what I have in mind for him. Still, Harry didn't directly forgive the twins or Hermione, not yet at least, so hopefully those who want those characters to be on the outs for a while will be happy.

Next chapter should have the end of Bill's part in the story, at least for now, as well as Dumbledore's new leaf being fully turned over as it were. Also, for those who are wondering about other life debt's Harry is owed, specifically Wormtail and Mr. Weasley, they won't likely play a role in this story. Mr. Weasley acknowledges his debt either while he's still in St. Mungo's or just after he's released, I'm not sure which. This means that he is unlikely to betray it, but Harry could use it to extract a favor. As for Wormtail, as long as he never openly declares himself against Harry personally he falls into that gray area that I've created for Magical Life Debts. His working with Voldemort, who has set himself directly against Harry isn't enough. In this case I'm sticking with canon in that the debt makes it so that Wormtail cannot kill Harry if once Harry mentions the debt in his presence.

Please note, it was only after the letter was read that Ginny and Hermione had violated their debts. TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"First off Harry, given your circumstances with Miss Delacour, I believe full disclosure would be wise." Turning to Fleur briefly he said, "I am sorry Miss Delacour, but Harry will need someone he can talk to, and, to be delicate, your circumstances make you the perfect person." What he carefully didn't say was that she actually couldn't betray him without severe consequences, and even trying would likely be fatal, but the goblin he'd spoken to before entering Bareblade's office had assured him that both Harry and Fleur had all of the pertinent information on their situation.

"That also brings up the question of whether or not you had already informed young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger about what you learned at the end of term."

Harry let out a sigh heavy with regret for his lost friendships, but reassured Dumbledore that he hadn't yet figured out a way of telling his best friends much of anything important before they had sent the letter that had started this whole mess.

Dumbledore was relieved and it showed clearly on his face. He wasn't sure if Hermione's situation would allow her to betray Harry, but Ron had no such difficulty with betrayal, as his letter proved to such devastating effect. "I am very glad to hear that, and now, if I may do the honors?" he asked as he pulled his pensive seemingly from thin air.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore placed his wand to his forehead and gathered the shimmering silver memory for the pensive to play. Once he placed the memory in the bowl he tapped a rune on the side with his wand and an image of Professor Trelawney appeared and recited:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

As the image faded Harry looked to Fleur and found she mostly looked confused so he told her he was born on the 31st of July.

Once she understood she gasped and began to cry before throwing her arms around Harry and hugging him tightly, all of which seemed somewhat extreme from Harry's perspective so he turned questioningly to Dumbledore, whereupon to the headmaster cleared his throat and said, "One aspect of your current situation is that Miss Delacour's emotions are not completely in her control at this time." Getting Fleur's attention he continued, "One thing this means is that you should avoid going out in public for the time being as part of what is being affected is your control of the Veela allure."

She now looked positively horrified and strained to restore her control, all of which caused the old man to chuckle before he said, "You need not worry for the time being as it is only we three here, though I would hazard that most men would be drooling idiots by now. Fortunately young Harry is immune and I have strong occlumency barriers, but, as you cannot be too far from Harry without consequences, we shall have to do something before the next term begins."

Harry, looking confused, asked, "What do you mean by consequences Professor?"

Dumbledore took a moment to answer before saying, "Unless you send her away for a specific purpose she cannot be separated from your immediate vicinity, about a kilometer, for more than a few minutes without feeling ill. If she were too far for too long the illness would progress to a steady pain and, eventually…death." He let that sink in before explaining, "This situation is because of the old magic that governs what Mr. Weasley did. Those old laws and customs were intended to be in reference to House Elves, and a House Elf would be far more harm than good if their loyalty remained with their previous master, thus the old magic in this meant that a House Elf would have incredibly limited opportunities to betray the new master. In the case of House Elves this affect would wear off about a year or so later, but in your case I'm uncertain how long it will affect you, though it likely won't be a full year."

He looked to his two listeners for any questions they might have, but Harry just nodded for him to continue after Fleur gave him a resigned nod. "Good. Now, as to my recommendation for how we should spend the rest of your summer break. I'm sorry to say that I believe you should spend it studying." At the disappointed look Harry gave to that he chuckled and waved him to hold his protests. "Don't think of it as work Harry, think of it as training." Adopting a calculating pose he said, "I believe the first order of business should be to fix one of my first mistakes with you."

"And that would be?" Harry asked, trying not to add that he felt there had been too many to count.

"Why, placing you with the Dursley's of course. I put you there with the foolish hope that Petunia would care for you, but instead I subjected you to years of abuse and malnourishment. My hope had been that you would know love from your family so that the protection your mother granted you would not only stay strong, but grow. Given the right conditions it would have protected you from near all harm, this could have easily been the 'power the Dark Lord knows not', but because of the way you were treated it was weakened to the point where it was almost more hindrance than good, though it did serve you in first year. Beyond that one moment, which alone nearly cost you your life, it has served only to provide you with a place on safety from outside threats during your summers."

"So, does all this mean I won't have to go back to the Dursley's? And how will you correct this mistake now, my mother's sacrifice is gone. It has been since fourth year."

"It has been gone and it hasn't." _Cue confused teens_, Dumbledore thought and wasn't disappointed. He'd always enjoyed being mysterious and sighed thinking of how much of that he'd have to give up where his present audience was concerned. _Ah well, _he thought and decided they had stewed long enough. "The protection lasted long enough that, given brief periods of you renewing it, it has provided sanctuary for the Dursley's, which has in turn allowed a small protection for you to carry around. However, you are correct in that it was severely weakened when Voldemort used your blood in his rebirth ritual. Now, as to your second question, we are going to build you up. Many wizards neglect their bodies because they believe that magic will solve all of their problems, but the truth is that a fit wizard is a strong wizard. Luckily, the malnourishment you suffered can be corrected through magic, but I warn you it won't be comfortable."

Harry gulped nervously, but gestured for the Headmaster to continue.

"The first part of the process is to vanish all of the bones in your body, as Professor Lockhart once did your arm, and then re-grow them. Unfortunately this is necessary, as so many years of malnourishment will have many negative effects on you down the road, but the immediate benefit is that as they re-grow spells for increased strength can be laced into your bones. This process should take approximately three days. After that I have a potion that you should take each day and an exercise program for you to follow. The whole process would normally take a month, but we only have the next fifteen days, as that will take us to the will reading, so I will have to trust you with a time turner. You do recall the dangers of this device, yes?"

Harry nods. After third year he'd wanted a time turner, but he didn't know how to go about it. Now though, a question occurred to him, "Professor, why is this suddenly so urgent? I mean, you don't just give out time turners just to help people work out."

"There are several reasons Harry. The first is that, in a duel, a spell can best be defended by not being where it is. Your instincts and reaction time from being a seeker help, but as you are now you simply don't move fast enough. Rather like the mind and hands move fast, a quality much harder to train, but your body simply doesn't have the stamina to match. That's the second advantage, stamina. You'll find that you can work longer and harder on the training I have planned for you after this. Finally, the third advantage is a generally more imposing form, and this is the reason you need to be done by the will reading. I had originally planned on having the will locked until you came of age, but that option seems silly now."

"Locked sir?"

"Yes Harry. There are two methods for dealing with wills where the primary recipient is underage. The first, and simplest, is to seal the will. This would mean that all articles described in the will are untouchable by goblin or wizard. This is also what was done with your parents wills, but on the first I can have those unsealed for you. Now, the second method is locking a wills content. What this means is that it cannot be contested until the primary recipient is of age. Does that answer your question Harry?"

"Yes sir. …What kind of training do you have planned for the rest of the month before classes begin?"

Dumbledore twinkled away merrily. "I was rather hoping you'd ask that. I have arranged for Professor's Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Bathsheda Babbling, and Septima Vector to assist myself in a rather prolonged month. Professor Babbling teaches Ancient Runes and Professor Vector Arithmancy, and I believe both will be quite valuable to you during your struggle against Lord Voldemort. If you apply yourself you should be able to complete several years worth of course study with each…with the liberal use of the time turner of course. You shall also begin to learn silent casting from both Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick in their respective fields while I cover the same in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Less time will be devoted to this, as sixth year is primarily devoted to teaching students silent casting, so no need to get you too far ahead.

Before any of this, and during your initial physical training, I shall personally work with you on your Occlumency. So to summarize, physical and occlumency training for the next fifteen days, followed by the will reading on the first, and then magical training after that. Also, I have a trip planned that I intended to make alone, but it might be helpful for you to accompany me." The last he added in without giving Harry any details mostly out of habit. After all, he'd spent more than a century being secretive, so revealing all of his plans just didn't come naturally.

Harry understood this on some level and decided not to question it for now, but he did want to know, "What of Fleur for all this time?" to which he got a grateful look from Miss Delacour causing him to blush slightly and keep his attention firmly on Dumbledore, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Ah yes," he turned to Fleur a moment and considered before asking, "My dear, what were your specialties during schooling and your areas of interest?"

"I received top marks in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. My Professor's recommended I take follow up classes to make full Potion Master status, but I chose to work for Gringots, where I mostly use…used my Arithmancy in a practical environment." At the end she looked sad so Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly, but her emotions got the better of her again and she quickly hugged him, crying lightly on his shoulder.

After a few hesitant pats on the back by Harry, Fleur let go and returned to her seat and quietly said, "I am sorry. I suppose I really am not in control of myself at this time."

Harry reached over and turned her blushing face to his and said, "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault Fleur." Naturally, touching her like that caused him to blush, but after a moment Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention and both were spared further embarrassment.

Beginning to think this would be very good for Harry, Dumbledore merely smiled and went on, not wishing to cause any awkwardness. _At this rate I'll be proved right that love is the power Harry possess that Tom 'knows not'._ Moving on he said, "Your specialties seem quite ideal to help Harry here as I had hoped someone might assist him on Potions work, but Professor Snape was too busy, and Professor Slughorn, whom Harry helped me convince to come back early, would not be available at this time as he is preparing his lesson plans. So, would that seem amenable my dear."

Fleur smiled and nodded, "I would be grateful to have something to do and helping Harry to survive would be a great comfort."

Harry looked somewhat confused at the last comment - grateful, but confused – so Dumbledore said, "Harry, your life force and Miss Delacour's are linked by what Mr. Weasley did. If you should die, she would slowly waste away and die as well."

Harry was horrified by that idea as he'd recently started believing that he didn't stand a chance against Voldemort. He had already decided that he needed to get more serious about his studies, maybe look into books on dueling and such, but now his resolve was set. He turned to Fleur and grasped her hands tightly and said, "I won't let that happen. Before I felt like the whole wizarding world was on my back, but that was nothing to having someone whose life depends on me surviving this war. I swear to you, I will study as hard as I can and I will defeat Voldemort when I can."

A soft blue light emanated from Harry and Dumbledore smiled, _Now his own magic will force him to grow stronger and study, he might just have a chance by the time it comes down to the final battle. I just have to get him as far along as I can. _Then a dark look crossed his face, _Hopefully_ _I was wrong about him being a Horcrux, because if not I shudder to think what might befall us if he should die and come back, but Miss Delacour be gone._

XXXXX

Author's Note – Sorry about the delay. Anyway, I still need to add in the repercussions to Bill so that I can get that out of the way, but it never seemed right in this chapter so hopefully I can deal with that real quick next time. Also, I'll try not to let so much time pass before the next update as I did here. Well, for now TTFN.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bill Weasley was nervous…strike that, he was VERY nervous. He was about to meet the Head Goblin of the entire goblin race, Ragnarok himself. No human had rated a meeting with the Head Goblin for at least three years, but the day before he'd been sent an owl telling him that his presence was required and the time he should arrive.

So, now, here he was, waiting outside a pair of simple stone doors that are guarded by two heavily armed and armored goblins. He was sweating profusely, the thought of the unknown distance to the surface; all that rock between him and safety, well, it was unnerving. He knew part of his unease was due to spells specifically targeting the fear centers of his mind, but knowing didn't really help much as there wasn't anything he could do. He'd been waiting for his meeting for the last two hours in this condition and he dearly wished occlumency was more effective against goblin mind magic.

Eventually, the doors slowly creaked open and a low voice called out, "Enter, Mr. Weasley."

He did so quickly, but carefully, as the lighting was currently set to the low side of a goblin's ability to see; meaning that for a human it was basically pitch black. When the lights suddenly brightened he was blinded for a moment, but when he could see again he realized that the lights hadn't come on so much as a bright circle of light had shot up from the floor. He could now see the Head Goblin, but he remained enough in the shadows that details were beyond him. He bowed at the waist and stayed bowed for several minutes before Ragnarok waived a hand and a chair appeared in the circle.

"Have a seat Mr. Weasley," came the bland sounding voice, rather like this whole affair was so far beneath his notice and he simply sought to finish it as quickly as possible. Once Bill was seated Ragnarok said, "First, let us deal with your fears: your transgression against Ms. Delacour is of no great consequence. You are only meeting with me because I was in the country for other matters and my son Ragnok, the manager of the British Branches of Gringotts, deferred this duty to me."

Bill was relieved, but smart enough to stay silent.

"Ordinarily, what you did might be seen as no more than a business venture outside of Gringotts interest; however, because Ms. Delacour was a Gringotts employee it makes it our concern. Therefore, the penalty Gringotts has chosen is for you to take up Ms. Delacour's contract as well as your own current one. Unfortunately, your records show you have minimal training in the field of Arithmancy, is this correct?"

Bill nodded that it was, but a low growl from Ragnarok indicated silence was not appropriate, and he confirmed this, "Do not dare not to dare, Mr. Weasley. I have more important business to proceed to and you WILL answer my questions, even if we must speak in this foul language of yours."

The menace spreading from the Head Goblin caused Bill to clear his throat and say, "Sorry Lord Ragnarok, your information is correct. I took Arithmancy at Hogwarts, but only as a supplementary course; I wouldn't be able to do Fleur's job."

After a few moments of silence, Ragnarok continued, "Then that leaves us with a quandary. If you cannot fulfill Ms. Delacour's contract then you fall under the 'Out Clauses'. Usually this would mean a fine in terms of what the expected gain of that employee's ability was, this is determined before they started work. Unfortunately for you, Ms. Delacour was exceptionally gifted at Arithmancy and, as that field is responsible for many of the investments that Gringotts makes, she was expected to make a great deal for the Bank. Your field of Cursebreaking, what with the many costs associated with expeditions, would take you anywhere from three to five years what someone of Ms. Delacour's projected earnings could have made in one; as such, the option of buying out of that contract is beyond your means through normal methods."

Bill gulped, he knew that 'normal methods' would leave him without a Knut to his name so wasn't looking forward to hearing what that left him for options. He was also kicking himself thinking that if those projections were right that he and Fleur could have completed their current contracts and then not needed to work ever again; at least not for anyone else, between them they would have easily been able to support themselves. Basically retired before thirty and he'd thrown it away because his brother had convinced his little sister to sign a letter, he could almost laugh if he wasn't half sure that such a response would get him killed.

Composing himself, he asked, "If the normal methods are unavailable to me then what are my options sir?"

Ragnarok stood up and paced behind his desk a moment before laying it out, "Your first option is to take out a loan, either with Gringotts or with another Bank. This would be the easiest method, but it is not available to you as the only collateral you have available to back such a loan is your services, and we already own them for the next several years."

Bill nodded, accepting that was true.

"The only way to accept the first option would be if you allowed a Vampire to turn you and you then spent the next two centuries paying it off. Technically, it shouldn't take so long, but what with the fact you would only be able to work after sundown, and other accommodations that such a transformation would bring, well, that's a little longer than we like to allow debts to individuals to continue."

Bill grimaced; he wouldn't choose to become a Vampire.

"If you had any children you could sell their future services, but that option does not currently exist, and is rarely accepted anyway, as there is no way to determine a child's earning potential."

"I consent that a loan is not an option Lord Ragnarok." Bill thought he saw a smile on the Head Goblin's face, but it might have been a trick of the lighting.

"Very well. Then we are left with two final options. Two interested parties have agreed to pay your debt. The first is one Lord Delacour; he asks for your extended stay as his guest and employee. He has assured us that you would survive the experience." Bill still couldn't see the smile, but he could now hear it in Ragnarok's voice. "The second party is an enclave of Veela, located in southern France."

Bill gulped, on the one hand the saying 'You'd be surprised what you can live through' was echoing in his head, on the other hand he could be surrounded by Veela. It doesn't seem like a difficult choice until you consider that long term exposure to a full Veela's charm can cause damage to a persons' psyche unless you're resistant to the effects, which he knew he wasn't, and that he wouldn't be dealing with just one Veela, but a whole community of them. Even with minimal contact he'd be lucky to last a year. Eventually he asked, "How long would each contract last?"

Bill's vision was starting to get more accustomed to the relative darkness of the rest of the room, so he saw the smile now, as Ragnarok stroked a blade attached to his wall. When the Head Goblin turned back to Bill he saw the pointed teeth as he smiled and said, "Five years, consecutive and without days off."

Bill was sweating again as he asked, "And what do each state my duties would be?"

"Mr. Delacour was vague, only saying that he wished to offer you a position in his household. The Veela enclave stated their need for security; it seems some wizards believe they can come in and do as they please. Most don't escape, but those few who do generally take one or more of their number with them, usually against the Veela's wishes. Your duties would include defending them from other wizards and the placing and upkeep of any wards they may require of you. Naturally, this means you would need to live near your work, as otherwise you would be of limited assistance."

So now the choice: the unknown, where he faces whatever fate Fleur's father might have in mind for him; or the Veela, where within a year he might be little more than an addict to the Veela charm. He understood that pleasure was harder to fight than pain, but despite his Gryffindor courage, he knew which one he would choose.

**XXXXX**

Knowing he wouldn't see home again for at least five years, and that he'd likely be so addicted to the Veela charm that he couldn't live without it by then, he decided to visit his family one last time. He intended to punch Ron one more time, say how sorry he was to his parents, and generally, say goodbye. Arthur was at work when he arrived at the Burrow, so it was just Molly, the twins, Ginny, and Ron. Unfortunately, Molly wouldn't listen; she even cast a silencing spell on the door when he started to explain what was going to happen. She was upset and so missed it as her eldest son said goodbye, possibly for the last time.

The twins were upstairs experimenting so never knew he was there, Ginny screeched down at him that it was all his fault and then closed her bedroom window, shutting him out, and Ron was too high up even to hear Ginny above the explosions from the twins room. So it was that he left his home without even a goodbye from his family.

If he'd known his father was at work he would have tried there, but as is he had an International portkey to catch and so only have time to send a letter detailing everything that had happened to his brother Charlie. He'd thought about writing to Percy as well, but ran out of time.

With one last look around the terminal he stepped into the magical area for International portkey travel, found a post office to send out his letter, and then took the portkey to southern France and the Veela enclave where he'd spend, probably, the rest of his life.

As he arrived he was greeted by twenty Veela and thought, _It could be worse._

**XXXXX**

It took a few days for Charlie's letter to get to him and when it did he broke down for about a week before mailing out copies to the rest of his family. At the end of each he asked that they not come to see him any time in the near future; he wasn't sure he could forgive them for turning their backs on his older brother like they did, but he'd try.

**XXXXX**

When Charlie's letters reached his parents they both realized what they'd done and couldn't remember a darker day for their family since Molly's whole side of the family had been slaughtered in the last war. Arthur was upset to learn that his eldest son had received such a cold farewell, but in the face of his wife's tears couldn't make himself express that anger, though he would spend even more hours at work or in his tool shed for the next several months. The effective loss of their two eldest sons would put stress on their marriage, but they'd eventually recover, though it would be several years before Charlie would speak to his mother again.

Percy received the news rather well. He was still on the outs with his family as a whole, but was this as a chance to get closer to his elder brother, and, because he wasn't comfortable apologizing to his parents at this time, he quit his job at the ministry and moved to Romania to work with Charlie. This news shocked the daylights out of all the Weasley's, not least of whom was Charlie, but he quickly found he liked working the business side of dragon handling. It turned out that the preserve where Charlie worked had just about every species of dragon, but was making terrible use of the by-products dragons leave behind. It turned out that the owners of the preserve were nutters like Hagrid and were nearly giving away the shed skin, the dragon dung, and any other valuable things the dragons left behind.

In the next few years, with Percy's help running the place, all the dragon handlers saw significant pay raises, the dragons were in better health due to more funds to take care of them, and the owners basically handed over the running of the place to Percy. He'd eventually make up with his family, but not until the day Charlie did, and by then he had a wife and a one year old daughter to introduce his family to.

The twins took the news of what had happened to Bill hard. They moved out of the Burrow and into the premises they'd bought in Diagon Ally, but they still kept their word to Harry and pranked Ron mercilessly, they also provided Harry with notes on some ideas for public humiliation if he so chose to take up the call of the marauders. Naturally, they also provided him with pensive memories of Ron's embarrassment and products they invented that should help if he did decide to take up the challenge.

Ron received the letter from Charlie like all the rest of his family, but never opened it, assuming it to contain truths he didn't want to face. His punishment at home for his part in the whole mess included increased chores, as it was now just Ginny and him, and he now had to make his own meals and clean his own clothes. To most, this wouldn't seem like much of a punishment, but to Ronald Bilius Weasley, who had never had to make so much as a sandwich for himself before, it meant that the food he was used to, nearly a feast every meal, was reduced to simple meals: toast for breakfast and sandwiches for lunch and dinner. His clothes also went from their colorful, if worn, nature, to dull with caked on food and dirt; it didn't take long before Molly had to teach him how to wash his clothes and even then he was no longer allowed to eat with the family because he had a near permanent smell to his clothes.

Ginny received the news the hardest as she remembered that her last words to her favorite brother had been to blame him for what she had done. As a result, she willingly took up all the same punishments that Ron was given, though her condition never deteriorated so far. No one knew why she was taking on punishments as Bill hadn't written to Charlie about how she'd responded to his attempt to say goodbye. Ron thought she was just trying to one up him by not complaining about what she was doing, while he complained daily.

She also got a job in the nearby village so she could make a little money. Once she had enough she got her parents to take her to Diagon Ally where she exchanged her muggle money for a few galleons and, with her savings, bought herself an owl that was big enough to make regular international trips. The first letter she tried to send was to Bill to apologize, but it was returned unopened with a stamp saying the enclave didn't accept mail except any mail unless from authorized individuals. Next she sent a letter to Charlie who replied back that he needed some time, but that if she was really sorry she should be trying to apologize to Harry and Fleur. By the time that letter would get to er she was back at Hogwarts, but couldn't make herself approach either.

**XXXXX**

So Bill would spend the next five years surrounded by beautiful women who wanted nothing to do with him, with no contact with anyone except a handful of other wizards who either worked with him, or who he would have to fight off. The Veela provided him with training in resisting their aura and a potion that would help, and otherwise left him alone. They had accepted Fleur as one of them, a thing rarely done for a mixed breed, and so wanted nothing more to do with this young British wizard than to make sure he was capable of doing his job for the allotted time.

**XXXXX**

Mr. Delacour was actually happy that the young man had chosen to go to the Veela enclave as he wasn't sure he could have kept his word to the goblins not to kill the young man that had sold his daughter. Now all that was left was to arrange to meet with the young Lord Potter. His letter to Dumbledore had returned that the boy would be busy for the next month, but had invited the Delacours to come to Hogwarts to meet Harry and inspect his eldest's living condition. He had returned that that would be acceptable and that they would be at Hogwarts August 20th, in the early morning, and would like to stay for a week. Dumbledore had again responded that that was acceptable and asked that they send a list of keep sakes from home to make Fleur's new quarters more comfortable.

He still wasn't sure what he thought of this whole situation as his wife seemed to think that the young Lord Potter, being immune to Fleur's Veela aura, was better for her than a relationship with a man who was susceptible. Meanwhile, his daughter almost seemed jealous. He was comforted by the young man's actions during the Tri-Wizard tournament, so he would be content to wait and make his decisions after he'd met him and seen how he treated Fleur. There might not be a way to cancel what had happened, he'd had his lawyers looking into it for days now and they didn't seem hopeful, but he could still influence how the situation played out, and if his daughter wasn't happy when he saw her Lord Potter would experience the full force he could bring to bear against him.

**XXXXX**

Author's Note – Okay, so that deals with Bill and effectively the Weasleys until school starts up again. Hopefully that's enough punishment for Bill because I'm basically done with him. Anyway, the next chapter will be training. TTFN!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the meeting with Dumbledore was over, Harry and Fleur were given a portkey directly to a waiting Madam Pomfrey, who immediately had Harry change into hospital garb and began explaining the details of the magical surgeries he'd be undergoing.

"Surgeries?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes Mr. Potter, surgeries. The first of which will be the bone removal and re-growth, this will cover the first day. During this surgery, at various strategic times, a St. Mungo's healer, that Professor Dumbledore is retrieving as we speak, and I will be casting various charms to allow the bones to re-grow stronger than they were before. Also done during this process is the compacting and tightening of your musculature, this will improve the efficiency of your muscles after words, though only slightly, mostly it's done to insure you don't have moths of recovery time after the surgery, and while it won't be as painful as re-growing all of your bones this will cause a great deal of discomfort for some time to come. Between them, those two tasks plus recovery will take two days.

After that will be some work on your body's natural healing ability. This will mostly be done through nutritional potions that you will need to take every morning after you've had breakfast, and every evening just before you seek your bed. This process will take the next two months to achieve the goal that I've set out for you. Beyond that, we also have a magical surgery for improving your eyesight to what it should be, but be aware that it likely will not remove your need for glasses. We could take it that far, and you can seek that still in the future, but the headmaster believes that unnecessary for now." Fleur and Harry both thought they heard her mumble 'Bloody interfering old git' at this point and they laughed, which felt really good right about now, what with the imminent pain in Harry's future.

Madam Pomfrey blushed a bit, but went on in her brisk, professional manner, "This last process will take a final day to heal and adjust. Since you'll still need glasses we should also be able to alter the prescription on your current pair, but we'll order you a new pair as well once we know your new visual needs. Now do you have any questions?"

Fleur asked, "I mean no offence, but why is this to be done here? Would it not be better for Harry to have the surgery in St. Mungo's?"

Madam Pomfrey bristled slightly and her voice was somewhat colder than usual when she replied, "Mr. Potter has been my patient for…"

But before she could get going, Harry interrupted her, "I trust Madam Pomfrey with this. Frankly, I'm great full for willingness to do this for me as I don't know any other healer I'd feel comfortable trusting my health to."

Madam Pomfrey looked satisfied and nodded to that while bustling off to prepare. Fleur, meanwhile, was making a mental note to never get on this woman's bad side.

Once the healer from St. Mungo's arrived they began and if anything, Harry believed that the amount of pain was far worse than he'd expected. Fleur looked worried though, so he managed to smile occasionally for her, as she refused to leave his side, and he made sure that no more than grunts of pain escaped him.

**XXXXX**

Three days later, Harry was learning how to walk again, and getting his motor functions where they should be. For that first hour he was sure something had gone wrong, but Madam Pomfrey assured her that it was normal as his muscles were in a slightly different location now. Once he could stand he found himself before a full length mirror and thought he looked wrong, and it was explained that because his muscles were currently more compact than before it was like he had an outer layer of baby fat covering him.

Of course, he hadn't much in the way of fat beforehand so a simple touch showed that the layer was very thin and a little exercise would easily deal with it, either subsume it in new muscle growth or simply burn it off. He was told that he needed to eat more than he normally would, as his metabolism was working overtime to adjust, and reminded once again to take his potions.

Once he could manage it, he and Fleur made their way to the headmaster's office.

"Ah good, up already. Healer Walker bet Madam Pomfrey it would take two more hours for your recovery to this point, I must say, Poppy will be pleased," and he chuckled while Fleur and Harry just shared a look that seemed to say 'I wouldn't of bet against Madam Pomfrey'. "Well then," Dumbledore continued, "on to the next step," and he stood up and quickly marched out of his office at such a pace that Harry struggled to keep up, while Fleur was beginning to look murderously at the aged headmaster. Still, by the time they reached their apparent destination Harry seemed okay, so Fleur would keep her temper and not embarrass Harry for berating an old man for walking too fast for him.

When they'd gotten close he'd seen the look on Fleur's face and had instinctively reached out and taken her hand, and this seemed to ease her memories about her failure to save Gabriel here during the tournament, so he was still holding it when he asked, "Professor, why are we at the lake?"

"Quite simple my boy, quite simple. This will be where you start your physical training," and he pulled a jar from his robes that contained a familiar looking plant.

"Gillyweed," Harry said, cottoning on, but he also looked a little sheepish and quietly said, "I don't really know how to swim though, never learned."

Fleur didn't understand, _how could he have saved Gabriel if he couldn't swim? _she wondered.

"Yes, I thought that might be the case Harry, which is why Ms. Delacour is here. I thought she could teach you, and, having used gillyweed before, I suspect you'll learn quickly. After you've gotten comfortable with some basic swimming ability, I felt you could use this gillyweed and spend the next hour exploring the lake with Ms. Delacour here. Not only is it good exercise, but a good way to spend time together without it being too awkward." Here he turned to Fleur, "You do feel comfortable teaching Harry to swim I hope?" At her nod, and very slight blush, he said, "Excellent! I also believe you will look much better in a bathing suit than I would."

He stayed facing them just long enough to see them both blush, though Harry was downright crimson, then he turned away and conjured two changing tents with swimwear inside. "Now, I believe I can leave you both to it. The gillyweed I've provided is enough for two hours each, but for full enjoyment, and benefit, I recommend roughly two hours getting Harry up to speed and comfortable in the water, then an elf will bring a picnic lunch, and, after a break to digest and perhaps talk, then the gillyweed for two hours." He turned to leave, but turned around and said, "Ah yes, I'd nearly forgotten," and he drew his wand and conjured two silver necklaces with dolphin charms and handed them to Harry and Fleur. "These will provide three helpful things while underwater; first, a warming charm, as even in summer the lake can be quite cold, second, a means of psychic communication for while under the water, and third, a form of sonar that should assist you in moving through the lake safely."

"Once the gillyweed has run its' course I would like you to make your way to Madam Pomfrey for evaluations on your first day and then back to my office for further instruction." Here his eyes suddenly twinkled merrily as he explained, "To activate the charms on the necklaces you must place them on each other and hold the dolphin charms for a slow count of five. I believe that is all for now, so good day, and enjoy." He kept his laughter inside all the way back to the castle, but the blushes he got for his final instructions were priceless. He supposed he could have made the chains on the necklaces longer, but both teens had clearly recognized that in order for them to clasp those charms they would have to stand very close together. _Ah, to be young again._

**XXXXX**

So that was how Fleur and Harry spent their day. Learning how to swim involved a lot of contact to get started, but the cold water helped deal with any inappropriate thoughts, though the swimsuit Dumbledore had conjured didn't help for Harry's side. Then again, he was beginning to wonder if anything that would have been classified as a 'swimsuit' could have looked bad on Fleur; honestly, he hadn't been thinking clearly back in 4th year during the second task, but he was sure she'd gotten even more beautiful since then. He also didn't remember her being quite so curvy, but back then she hadn't seemed real to him, almost too perfectly beautiful to be human, now though, the ethereal beauty seemed reduced while the more natural beauty had been increased.

Fleur's own thoughts weren't entirely pure as she noticed the lean muscle Harry had, and she noticed that while before the surgery he'd been a few centimeters shorter than her he now seemed to be about a centimeter taller than her. His shoulders also seemed slightly wider, and while the surgery hadn't given him an instantly ripped look, after those first couple hours he seemed tight. Memories of a recent trip to the beach with Bill brought her back to reality though, and it was clear to Harry who decided that he should try a little free swimming. Dumbledore had been right, he had learned fast.

During the picnic they talked more about themselves and learned little details like favorite foods, favorite colors, and several other little things. Harry wanted to talk about what it was like growing up with her family, and she managed to get some greater detail about his adventures since he'd joined the magical world. They also compared their schools and various teachers.

Then they used the gillyweed after finally activating the charms on the necklaces, which again caused an awkward moment, but then they were swimming around beneath the lake surface like a couple of fish and they spent those two hours having fun, and challenging each other to races and games of tag.

Eventually the gillyweed ran out, but both were feeling too energized to go inside so they casually jogged around the lake once and then up to the castle where Madam Pomfrey declared that it was an excellent start. Then they had dinner with the headmaster and the nurse who were the only other human's in the castle as the teachers were either on vacation or Order business for at least the next eleven days, and finally it was up to the headmaster's office.

**XXXXX**

In Dumbledore's office he waived them to sit down and then went into what appeared to be a small closet, but in fact was a storage chamber that an early Hogwarts headmaster added. Inside was at least one magical item enchanted by each headmaster or headmistress since, each on a shelf or stand with charms on them to always return to that place if ever they were removed and then a time came that they ceased being used for their intended purpose. Each also had plaques that stated what that intended use was.

When Dumbledore emerged from this room he had in his hands a large silver hourglass, which he placed in front of Harry and then explained, "This is a device created some four hundred years ago by a headmistress of Hogwarts. It works like a time turner, but instead of one turn equaling an hour, one turn equals a day. It doesn't have a chain like smaller time turners, so for more than one person to use it they both have to turn it. Also unlike its' smaller cousins, once turned over and released, anyone who had been holding it will go back a day, but the device will remain fixed to the spot it is left until the last grain of sand falls to the other side. For safety sake, I will have you always use the device here in my office. Now do you have any questions?"

"I was wondering how this was supposed to work, I mean, isn't it more likely we'll run into ourselves while using this? It's a lot harder remembering where you've been over several days."

Fleur was grateful to be included and smiled at Harry, to which he smiled back, but quickly turned back to the headmaster when he started blushing. A part of her liked making him blush, it didn't even mind it when she blushed, though in the past she'd always avoided that as she thought it made her skin blotchy, and that it was not at all attractive on her. She instinctively knew that she could trust Harry with her heart, and that it was likely to happen one day due to their circumstances, but they'd both been hurt, and it would take time before either could be ready. Besides, she still had moments when Bill's face would pop up in her head and she'd nearly break down crying; so far, Harry had seemed to know when she was getting to that point and would bring her out of it before she could really fall in.

When Dumbledore responded to Harry's question he sounded like he was trying not to condescend to him as said, "You will, of course, have to stay under your cloak whenever traveling from one point to another, and that wonderful map of yours should prevent you from walking into yourselves. For this early stage I recommend only using it once a day so that each day is only two days, this will allow you the ability to train outside one day, such as you have today, and one day inside. After the will reading, when we begin you on your magical training, it will be more difficult as each day will be six, one with each Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Babbling, Vector, and myself, and a final day where Ms. Delacour works with you on Potions. Naturally this will require you to have multiple sleeping locations, and arrangements have been made for such. For now, you will use your dorm room for the night before you will be training within the castle, and guest quarters on the grounds for when the next day will primarily be spent outdoors. Also, when you come here to turn back to the previous day, you will have to be exceedingly cautious, as one chance meeting of yourselves would be disastrous."

"What will I be doing while Harry is training magically headmaster?"

"Ah, well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind assisting Professors Babbling and Vector to teach their courses to young Harry as, depending on his natural skill in both, they may need help in preparing such rapid lesson plans. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick mostly intend to help Harry with what he already knows, make it more instinctual, like his Defense Against the Dark Arts has always been, and work on silent casting with him. During these two days you may, of course, choose if you wish to repeat with Harry or not; it will largely be review for you, but it may prove helpful as well, that will have to be your own decision. As to your day teaching Potions, I would recommend you emulate your own learning experience."

"And what are you planning to teach Professor? Harry asked, the gleam in his eye telling that he was looking forward to the answer.

"I am glad you asked Harry, for my syllabus, I intend to start you on spell chaining, which is a useful method whereby casting one spell whose wand movements lead into the next you will be able to cast slightly faster, and the more spells you can rain down upon an opponent, the move you keep them on the defensive, and the longer you can hold them from attacking. I also believe I will start you down the path of becoming an animagus, I might even join you there, as various circumstances prevented me from completing my own training in that re-guard, still, I believe you'll find that I'm up to the challenge of teaching it even without having completed it myself."

Harry was practically salivating when he heard the basic summary of spell chaining. He understood there was likely more to it, but even just as much as he'd been told here suggested so much. Then there was the idea of becoming an animagus, like his father, like Sirius…

Fleur now had to ask, "Is it true that gaining an animagus form sometimes grants additional benefits to the witch or wizard in their human form?"

Eyes twinkling, the headmaster merely smiled and changed the subject, "For now, I will begin teaching you occlumency. Have you learned this art yet Ms. Delacour?" A shake of the head told him that, no she hadn't, "Then I will require you to learn, there are many dangers in being so closely linked to Harry and occlumency training will aid you in several ways. Firstly, it provides defense against the mind invasion arts which include, but are not limited to, legilimency and possession. Secondly, it orders the mind and allows one to sort through one's own memories, which is helpful for dealing with memories that bring emotional distress," here he smiled kindly and Fleur nodded in understanding, but that effect would benefit Harry as well.

Turning back to Harry he asked him to describe the training Professor Snape had provided in this field. Once Harry described his 'training' the headmaster looked troubled as he leaned back in his chair. A few moments of silence passed, in which Harry seethed at the memories of those called lessons and Fleur cried silently at what a Professor had put Harry through. Eventually, Dumbledore said, "What Professor Snape did was, in fact, the best method of learning occlumency," at the startled looks from his audience he quickly explained, "It provides the best results, but is not the only way, nor is it the way I would have taught you Harry, as it is very invasive and potentially damaging. If one succeeds in learning in this way you are granted a permanent barrier that you don't need to think about, it protects from passive scans as a force of habit, and would have protected you in sleep as well, also it becomes nearly impossible to learn once you've learned the easier method. I would ask that you forgive Professor Snape for attempting to teach you this method, Harry, if it had been successful it would have been most beneficial, but one way or another I will not be attempting to teach you this."

Harry was relieved, and nodded his acceptance of Dumbledore's words. He'd never forgive Snape, but it was just one more reason to dislike the greasy git, and he could deal with that.

Looking grateful, Dumbledore continued, "Now, instead of clearing your mind and leaving it blank, I want you to focus on an image, something like a wall is the simplest form, but some choose more ephemeral things such as fire, or darkness, open fields or even complicated buildings such as Hogwarts. I recommend starting with a simple wall though, build it and focus on putting everything you are inside. Once that outer layer is in place we can continue, but for now close your eyes and picture a wall…"

This went on for some time and the headmaster had them both meditating on this for a while. Once they thought they had a basic idea of what they were doing he had them prepare themselves and he lightly cast 'legilimens', just enough to brush against their budding walls, just enough that they could feel it, and almost see as their walls shook slightly. After testing them he said, "Very good. Now, this outer defense won't do much more than let you know someone is attempting to use one of the mind arts against you. You can build your wall only so thick and it's always easier to break through than to defend from this point. Eventually, the wall will serve as an early warning system, allowing you to form up your real defenses before an enemy can even get to them. Also, once you're aware of the attempt you can fight it."

Leaning back in his chair, he said, "Well, it's late and there is much to do on the morrow, so off to bed with you. Ms. Delacour, a bed has been set up for you in the girls' dorms in Gryffindor tower; Harry, you know the way. Don't forget to stop by the hospital wing for the next few days worth of your potion, and tomorrow, which will of course be today, we'll have your second lesson in occlumency in the morning just after your earlier selves went down to the lake and then you can begin the program that I have established for you in the Room of Requirement. There you should be able to get the room to provide all you need. Now, any questions?"

"About a million Professor, but they can wait for now."

"Very good then. Dobby," he called.

With a pop, the oddest looking elf Fleur had ever seen appeared and bowed low to the headmaster, very nearly upsetting the numerous hats he wore before straightening and saying, "What can Dobby do for headmaster?" Then noticing Harry he launched himself at his legs and proclaimed, "Harry Potter sir has come to Hogwarts early to visit Dobby!" This caused Harry and Dumbledore to chuckle, but Fleur was more confused than ever, so Harry explained his relationship with the odd little elf while Dumbledore explained what he wanted to Dobby.

"Dobby, with Harry's permission, I'd like you to retrieve a certain piece of parchment and his invisibility cloak for him." Dobby turned to Harry with a hopeful expression, to which Harry just smiled and nodded and Dobby was off and back within moments with the proper items.

After a few last minute instructions, Dumbledore had the teens turn over the 'day-glass' and they disappeared.

**XXXXX**

Author's Note – So that gets him started training and gives a bit more detail on what's to come. Now, a word about updates, as long as I remain inspired to write this story I'll try to give it a new chapter every day I'm off from work (twice a week, but on various days), likely this won't last, but as long as I know what I want the next part to say it should. I know where I want this story to go now, but I'm still working on how to get there, so there might be more delay's and I ask for your patience. For people interested in my Naruto stories all I can say is that for now I'm working on this, they aren't abandoned, but it may be some time before I get back to them. Sorry about that, but for now TTFN!


End file.
